To Love a Dragon
by lovewriting18
Summary: Due to his father's failure, Draco is forced to take the Dark Mark to protect his mother and the Malfoy name. During his sixth year Draco isolates himself from both his friends and enemies and feels the strain of being a Death Eater. When he meets Sarah, she discovers his mark and plan to kill Dumbledore. Will she turn him in, or become his ally? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, this is my second story. I have a bunch of ideas so I just decided to start all of them and see where they take me. This one is about Draco. It will take place during Draco's sixth year and as I'm writing I'm starting to see a sequel...but only if people like this story. Basically, instead of following Harry, Ron, and Hermione around I decided to show Draco's side and what I believe he felt after becoming a Death Eater. I am including my own made up character, her name is Sarah (not sure of a last name yet) and she will be a fifth year. There will be torture, foul language, dark themes...so if that for any reason makes you uncomfortable, please stop reading. I hope you enjoy the story!**

The plot line and any new characters are mine, but all credit goes to J.K. Rowling for the original characters and original books.

"Draco, are you almost ready?"

"Give me a moment."

Draco studied his reflection. Although he was barely sixteen, he felt that he looked much older. His skin was always pale, but he looked ill and like he hadn't slept in days. His light eyes were dull and he did nothing to neaten his hair.

"Draco, we must leave."

Draco sighed and turned to face his mother. She smiled sadly and grabbed his arm. Draco's insides turned as they apparated.

"Ah, there you are Draco. I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

A shiver went down his spine as Draco heard Voldemort's voice. Nagini slithered around his feet and hissed loudly.

"Come, Draco."

Draco followed Voldemort to the middle of a clearing. They were soon surrounded by people wearing dark cloaks and menacing looks. Draco found his mother standing next to Bellatrix Lestrange, her blue eyes bright with concern.

"As you know, Draco, your father has been imprisoned because he failed to help me in my capture and inevitable defeat of Harry."

Draco nodded.

"Because Lucius is a failure all the Malfoys are failures, but you can change that. You are a joke among the dark side and you are no longer a threat to the light. How does that make you feel? Embarrased? Humiliated? Hmmm? Answer me, Draco."

Voldemort walked behind him and Draco shut his eyes as he felt Voldemort's cold stare.

"I-I feel...em-embarrased." he whispered.

"I can feel your fear, Draco. But there's nothing to worry about. You have nothing to fear. As long as you pledge your allegiance to me I will not harm you."

"Allegiance? I already do follow you, Lord. If I didn't I wouldn't be here."

Voldmort stepped in front of Draco and grinned, causing Draco to shudder. Any look of joy was mortifying on that deformed face.

"Ah, but you see, how do I know you won't betray me. With your father out of the picture, there's no _visible_ confirmation that you're on the dark side."

"Visible?"

"The mark, Draco. Death Eaters pledge to follow me and do so by carrying the mark. In the past I've only given the mark to my closest followers but in times like this I need confirmation that I will not be betrayed. Your father spoke for all the Malfoys with his mark, but now that he is a failure someone else in your family needs to carry the mark. I would've asked Narcissa, but I don't want to permanently mar that beautiful skin."

Draco glanced at his mother. Her eyes widened and she took a small step behind Bellatrix who gave Voldemort a confused look.

"Well, Draco. What do you say?"

"Wh-what if I-I don't..."

"It's simple. You die where you stand and your mother is left all alone."

Draco blinked back tears.

"Draco."

Draco looked up. Narcissa had stepped forward a few steps.

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared. I know you think you're still a child, but look at you. You've grown up. You're such a strong, smart, young man. Being a Death Eater seems like a lot of work, but I know you can handle it."

Draco felt his heart break as he read his mother's eyes. They were filled with the fear of being left alone with no one to protect her from Voldemort. Fear of watching her son die in front of her. Draco couldn't do that to her.

He forced himself to look Voldemort in the eye.

"Well?"

Draco pushed his left sleeve up and held out his arm.

"Excellent choice Draco."

Draco closed his eyes and screamed as his arm started to burn with the mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next update everyone! Not a lot of feedback but I didn't feel like I should punish the readers by waiting for more reviews. So, here it is! I hope you like this chapter! I did use some quotes from The Half-Blood Prince, and the credit goes to J.K. Rowling! Thanks to all who are taking the time to read my story!**

"Draco, look at me. Look at me."

Draco looked at his mother. She touched his face softly.

"Write to me every week. Don't forget a letter. Make sure you eat...oh my you've lost so much weight. Make sure you eat a lot. You'll need all of your strength to keep up your...duties."

Draco nodded, "I need to go."

"I know," Narcissa said, "I wish you didn't have to."

"I'll be fine, mum."

"You're a strong boy, I know you can get through this. Remember, I may not be there, but Severus will. He will help you. You know he will."

"I don't need his help. I can do this by myself."

Narcissa grabbed his chin and brought his face down to hers.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you listen to me. I don't care how strong and smart you are. It is okay to ask for help. The Dark Lord gave you a task...a very dangerous and nearly impossible one."

"And you don't think I can do it. You don't have faith in me."

"Draco it's not that, but you're my child. You're my only child. I just want to make sure you'll be protected. Please, if you need anything, ask for help. I don't want him to take you away from me..."

Narcissa let go of his face and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tight.

"Promise me Draco."

"I promise, mum."

The Hogwarts Express whistled.

"Mum, I have to go." Draco said.

Narcissa nodded, "Remember to write. I'll see you for the holidays. I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed his cheek and Draco hurried onto the train. He moved around people as they all tried to find compartments.

"Draco! Over here!"

_Don't hint at anything._

Draco put a smile on his face and walked over to Pansy. She hugged him and grabbed his hand. Draco allowed himself to be dragged as Pansy shoved other people out of the way.

"Excuse me! Move! Prefects coming through! Don't you have any respect? Here's our compartment Draco."

Pansy joined Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco followed her in.

"Draco you don't look too well." Pansy said.

"I'm fine." he said.

"My dad said your dad's a failure." Crabbe laughed, "He said that the Dark Lord will never forgive him for losing the prophecy."

"Crabbe! Shut up! Who knows who's listening to any of this?" Blaise hissed.

"What? I'm just giving Draco the message of what my father thinks about his father."

Draco gritted his teeth, "As a matter of fact, I'm a little tired."

"Oh, Draco, rest your head then."

Pansy patted her lap. Draco sighed and lied back, pillowing his head on her lap. She stroked his head.

"So, Draco, are you ready for Quidditch this year?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not playing. I haven't practiced all summer, and I just want to focus on my school work."

"Oh, how did you do on your O.W.L.S.?"

"Well. Passed all of them."

"Well done."

They talked about school for a bit and Draco felt himself start to doze off. Their compartment door opened and a young girl walked in.

"Blaise Zabini?"

Blaise looked up, "That's me."

She handed him a letter and left. Blaise opened it and quirked his brow.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. Professor Slughorn invited me..."

"Who's that?"

"I guess I'll go find out."

Draco watched Blaise leave the compartment before closing his eyes.

"Why do you read those stupid things?" Pansy asked.

"They're funny." Crabbe said, turning the page of his comic.

"Yeah. And easy to read." Goyle agreed.

"Oh you two. How did you even pass your O.W.L.S..."

Draco smiled softly, "Nice one Pansy."

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound being the the occasional cough or sniffle.

"Blaise is back." Pansy said.

Draco opened his eyes and watched Blaise struggle to close the door.*

"Oof!"

"Hey!"

Draco sat up as Blaise fell on top of Goyle.

"What are you two doing?" Pansy asked.

Draco looked around the compartment and at the luggage rack. _Is that a floating shoe? _Draco shook his head and glanced up one last time before resuming his previous position.

"What did Slughorn want?" he asked.

Draco listened as Blaise listed off some of the people who were invited. _Wonder why I wasn't invited. _

"I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."

_Does he know? He can't...play it off Draco. Change the subject. _

"Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher. I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?" he laughed.

Draco felt his insides turn when Pansy started asking him why he wasn't going to return to school. She started asking him if it was because he planned to join the Dark Lord and Draco did everything he could to keep from vomiting. He folded his arms across his chest, hoping to keep the mark completely covered. He glanced out the window and saw the castle.

"I can see Hogwarts. We'd better get our robes on."

They quickly dressed and soon the train pulled into the station. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise left, but Pansy waited at the door. Draco got the strange feeling that someone was watching him.

"You go on. I just want to check something." Draco said.

He looked up at the luggage rack and slowly pulled out his want.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Draco smirked as Potter fell from the luggage rack. After taunting him for a second, Draco stamped hard on his face.

"That's from my father." he hissed.

He found the invisibility cloak and threw it over Potter before leaving the compartment and heading up to castle.

After making it to the castle and going through security, Draco joined his house mates at the table. He tried his best to join conversations and listen to Dumbledore's speech, but he just couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering back to _that _night. He felt his arm burn and was grateful when the speech was finally over. He stood with Pansy as she called over the first years and led them to the Dungeons. When everything was settled, he bid his friends goodnight and went to his room where he lied awake staring at the mark on his arm.

*** From this point on to the rest of that chapter I used the book. There a few quotes but basically I took the last part of Chapter Seven and reworded it from Harry's perspective to Draco's perspective. As I mentioned earlier, all the credit goes to J.K. Rowling! Please review to let me know what you thought! :D**


End file.
